


White Christmas

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Christmas, First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Sora tries desperately to find a meaningful gift for the up coming Christmas day. Finally showing Riku all he meant to him and all he did for him the past year they spend together. But in all honesty, what can you give to someone who went to hell and back for you? Axel seemed to have the right idea for cuddles and sweet times for a warm Christmas night on the islands.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 22





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Aqua, hope you like it!

Sora let out a groan of dismay as he face planted onto his bed, the warm island air filtering in through his open window as he hugged his pillow. It was almost Christmas and he still hadn't been able to decide on what to get Riku. Talking to his mother hadn't been much help with her only telling him that whatever he gave Riku, the other boy would be happy. What do you give the person who kept you safe for almost a full year and hunted you down to bring you home? Riku had done so much for him and he couldn't even figure out what to get him as a gift this one time of year. Picking up his phone, he sent a text to Roxas to see if his Nobody had any advice for him. 

[Sora]  
Hey Roxas, can you give me a hand?

[Roxas]  
Sure, what's up?

[Sora]  
I can't figure out what to give Riku for Christmas 

[Roxas]  
Don't give him anything  
He doesn't deserve a gift

[Sora]  
That's not nice! D:

[Roxas]  
Sorry, I'm still mad at him 

[Sora]  
>:( 

[Roxas]  
Stop pouting please 

[Sora]  
Will you help me then?  
[Roxas]  
Fine  
Let me ask Axel for advice

[Sora]  
Thank you! 

Sora rolled over onto his back, shifting his pillows to prop himself up as he scrolled through Kingstagram, trying not to laugh too hard at the sight of Isa's sleeping face covered in sharpie. From the caption on the picture, it had been Axel's idea to draw on his face while he was asleep while Hayner and Roxas had both happily gone along with the drawing. After a few minutes of scrolling through Kingstagram, he felt his phone go off as he received a text from his Nobody. 

[Roxas]  
I'm back

[Sora]  
What'd he say?

[Roxas]  
He had a couple ideas. Couch cuddling was the tamest.  
He also said naked apron, make out with him in a blanket fort, and waiting for him in his room naked with a Christmas bow stuck to your body 

[Sora]  
Those are all too embarrassing! 

[Roxas]  
You asked for help, that's the help Axel offered 

[Sora]  
Tell him I said thank you

[Roxas]  
I will, have fun Sora 

Sora set his phone down on the bed next to him as he ran his hands through his hair, groaning quietly as he rolled onto his side facing the wall. What was he going to do? They'd both grown so much over the past year that he didn't know what his friend even liked anymore. Would Riku even want him like that? Resting a hand on his chest to check his pulse, he could feel his heart racing in his chest. It was the best idea he had and if he was being honest with himself, the idea excited him. He'd wanted for so long to tell Riku how he felt about him, he'd come to terms with his feelings while searching the worlds for him before their fight with Xemnas in The World That Never Was. While they were trapped together on the beach in the Dark Margin, he wanted to tell Riku how he felt. He'd been putting it off for so long now, what better time than Christmas to tell him? Rolling back over to lay on his other side with his back to the window, Sora grabbed his phone to send a text to Kairi. 

[Sora]  
Hey Kairi, can you help me with something?

[Kairi]  
Are you finally telling Riku how you feel?

[Sora]  
Yeah

[Kairi]  
Wait, really?  
You're actually gonna tell him?

[Sora]  
Yeah, I need help making snacks 

[Kairi]  
You're inviting him over?

[Sora]  
My mom's going out with her friends for Christmas, I'm gonna pay for her to stay somewhere else for the night so me and Riku can spend the night together 

[Kairi]  
Want me to come over and help you make cookies?

[Sora]  
Please?

[Kairi]  
I'll be over in a couple hours 

[Sora]  
Thank you Kairi!

Sora grinned as he opened the note app on his Gummiphone, working on a plan for his night with Riku. He wanted to make sure he had everything planned before he got cold feet. He was deep in thought when his mother knocked on his bedroom door to let him know Kairi was there to see him. Jumping up off his bed, he quickly saved his note before shoving his phone into his pocket and ran downstairs to the kitchen where Kairi was waiting with Namine and Dilan. 

"Namine? Dilan?" Sora asked, surprised by the extra visitors in his kitchen. 

"Hey Sora! Kairi said you could use some help." Namine smiled as she offered her friend an apron. "Dilan makes great cookies." 

Sora nodded and took the apron gratefully, not sure what was about to happen but prepared for the worst. The four of them worked their way through the kitchen as they baked batch after batch of cookies. Sora's mother watching from the living room with a content smile on her face as they bickered together. Aeleus tried his hardest to keep everything from falling into chaos. While the three teenagers in the kitchen with him continuously attempted to derail everything at least once per batch of cookies, making it difficult for Sora's mother to hold her laughter in from her safe haven a room away. 

Sora smiled at his friends as they packed the cooled cookies away in tins. "Thank you for helping me." 

"Thank you for having us over." Namine replied happily. 

"Tell me what Riku thinks of them." Kairi teased while she washed the dishes they had made. 

Sora gave her a playful shove as she dried her hands. The three guests said their goodbyes as they filed out with their cookie tins, leaving the kitchen clean in their wake as they went home. 

"Are you spending Chrisrmas with Riku again?" his mother asked from the living room. 

Sora nodded, walking over to sit next to his mom on the couch. His mother smiled as she hugged her son. 

"You two have fun, okay?" 

"We will mom." Sora replied, hugging his mother tightly. 

Sora spent the next few days getting everything ready for Christmas. He invited Riku over to his house a couple days before, grateful that the two of them had spent the holiday together every year for so long that his friend had been waiting for his message when he'd sent it. His stomach flipped over the morning of Christmas eve, his nerves reaching an all time high as anxiety raced through his veins. He took a deep breath, going downstairs to his room to greet his mother. 

"Are you already leaving?" Sora asked, seeing his mother setting her bags by the front door. 

"Yeah, I'll be home tomorrow night." she explained, holding her arms out to her son. "You two be good okay?" 

Sora nodded as he hugged his mother before handing her a small box. "Merry Christmas mom."

"Thank you Sora. I'll call you when I get there okay?"

"Okay mom." 

He helped his mother pack her bags and the gifts for her friends into a taxi, waving her off as she left before going back inside the house. Sora quickly got to work on his plan for the day, carrying arm loads of blankets and pillows down to the living room and piling them onto the couch. He started carefully setting up the walls of the fort with thinner blankets, tacking them up to the walls to keep them from falling onto him and Riku while they were inside it. Once the walls were up, he strung up faerie lights inside before laying out blankets and pillows for them to lay down on. Once he was sure the fort was prime snuggling real estate, he picked out a few of his favorite Christmas movies and set them next to the TV before crawling back out of the fort to prepare his room and take a shower. He kept himself busy with the games on his Gummiphone to keep his anxiety at bay while he waited for Riku to come over. 

Hearing a knock on the front door, he looked at the time on his phone. Riku was early, as usual. Sora jumped up and ran to the front door, opening it happily. 

"Riku, you're here!" Sora greeted happily, hugging his friend tightly. 

"Morning Sora." Riku greeted, his face softening into a smile as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. 

Sora pulled away before pulling his friend into his house, closing the door behind them as he led the way to the blanket fort he had made. Riku toed his shoes off in the entryway as he was led deeper into the house, smiling at the sight of the blanket fort Sora had obviously spent so long making. They both crawled into the blanket fort, the brunet crawling to the TV to turn on a movie while his companion got comfortable near the center of the fort. Once he had the movie turned on and the volume adjusted appropriately, Sora crawled over and curled up with Riku, their legs tangling together comfortably. Through the movie, Riku absentmindedly ran his fingers through his friend's hair, each touch simultaneously making Sora both more relaxed and more nervous as time went by. About half way through the first Santa Claus movie, Sora finally worked up enough confidence to finally tell his friend how he felt. 

"Riku, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Sora started quietly, looking into his friend's green eyes to keep himself steady. "I wanted to tell you when we were trapped in the realm of darkness but I didn't get the chance."

"What did you wanna tell me Sora?" Riku asked, rolling onto his side so he was facing Sora. 

"Riku, I like you. Not the same way I like Kairi or Roxas, or any of our other friends, I like you more than that." 

Riku stayed quiet for a moment to process what he'd just heard, his silence making his friend even more anxious before he pulled Sora close and buried his face in his hair. "I didn't think I'd ever hear those words from you after everything I've done, after all the pain I put you through when I gave in to the darkness and let Xehanort control me." 

"I forgave you for that a long time ago Riku." Sora explained, hugging his friend tightly. 

The two of them stayed curled up close, holding onto each other as they watched the movie. They placed soft kisses to each other's cheeks and foreheads, the movie slowly becoming forgotten. As the movie hit its climax, Riku sat up slightly and rolled both of them so he was on top of Sora, trailing soft kisses from his forehead down along his cheeks, taking his time showing every freckle on his face affection before his lips finally found the awaiting company of Sora's own. His soft lips pressed against Sora's chapped ones, a smile teasing the corner of his lips from the irony of the situation as he softly deepened the kiss, grateful for the smaller male's eagerness. Sora's fingers tangled in silver locks as he pulled Riku closer to him, wanting nothing more than for the kiss to never end. After a few moments, Sora could feel himself becoming lightheaded as he realized he'd forgotten to breathe and sensing his partner's discomfort, Riku pulled away, his eyes a startling shade of pink that the younger keyblade wielder hadn't seen in a while. Running his thumb across the elder's cheekbones in awe of the affectionate shade, he couldn't help the smile as his hand was gently grasped and softly kissed. 

"How long have you known?" Sora asked quietly as he stared transfixed into his friend's pink eyes. 

"Since we were kids." Riku admitted, laying down and pulling Sora on top of him in an attempt to keep him close. "And you?" 

Sora's face darkened to a soft pink as he confessed. "I knew after I woke up and started looking for you but I think......I think a part of me knew when we were kids."

"You've always been so important to me, even more than anyone else in my life. Seeing you smile has always been my top priority."

Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku playfully. "If you get any sappier, you'll turn into a tree!"

Riku laughed before nuzzling the top of his partner's head softly. "Sora, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Sora squeezed the other boy tightly, pressing their lips together once more. 

Riku's hands moved lower, resting on his boyfriend's lower back as he pressed deeper into the kiss. He slowly coaxed Sora into opening his mouth, teasing his tongue with his own as he rolled them both over to pin his partner to the floor again. Sora moaned into the kiss, gripping the back of Riku's shirt tightly as he melted against his partner. They pulled apart slightly, leaving soft pecks against each other's lips as they separated. 

"I have a surprise for you." Sora whispered once he caught his breath, carefully moving out from underneath his companion. "I'll send you a text when it's ready." 

Riku nodded as he moved, letting Sora out from underneath him. Sora gave his boyfriend's cheek a soft kiss before crawling out of the blanket fort, quietly walking up to his room. He closed his bedroom door, nerves on end as he pulled a box out from under his bed. He pulled a bottle out of the box and setting it on his bed before pushing the box back where he'd pulled it out from. Grabbing the spool of ribbon and the stick-on bow, Sora stripped his clothes off, tossing his phone onto the bed to keep from losing it as he folded his clothes and set them on his desk chair. He wound the ribbon around himself as he tied himself up like a gift, sticking the bow onto his chest before sitting down on his bed. His mind was racing as he picked up his phone, quickly sending Riku a text before he could decide against it. He waited nervously on the bed, hearing footsteps in the hallway approaching his bedroom door as his boyfriend approached. 

"Sora? I'm coming in." Riku called out from the other side of the door, giving the younger of the two time to take a deep breath to steady himself. 

Sora could swear he heard Riku's jaw drop once the door was open fully, his skin flushed red from nerves as he was looked over by eyes shifting from green to purple as they wondered across the naked expanse of his partner's skin. The brunet shivered slightly under the hungry gaze and bit his lower lip softly. 

"Merry Christmas Riku." Sora whispered, breaking the tightly wound silence. 

"Is this what your dreams have been about for the past week?" Riku asked, closing the door as he stepped into the room. 

Sora flushed darker, realizing he'd been caught. He'd forgotten about Riku's ability to sense his dreams through their link. With the link between them, of course Riku would know what kind of dreams he'd been having. He turned away and gave his partner a nod in confession. Calloused hands softly cradled his cheeks. 

"Can I open my present now?" Riku asked, wanting to make sure the brunet was comfortable. 

Sora looked into those beautiful purple eyes, mustering up his courage as he gave another nod. Riku pressed a soft kiss to the base of Sora's neck, trailing kisses down along the bare expanse of tan skin. He showered each and every scar on his body with affection, showing his appreciation to every mark on the soft skin bared to him as his hands traced along the ribbon wrapped around his boyfriend's body. Hearing a soft whimper, he gently pushed Sora down onto the bed, pulling at the ribbon as his lips trailer lower and lower. He lifted one of Sora's legs, pressing soft kisses along his soft inner thigh as he worked his way back up to his hip. Riku could feel his boyfriend shaking under him as he moved closer to his growing erection with each kiss to his thigh. Blue eyes met purple as Riku slowly ran his tongue along his partner's shaft, the loud moan Sora let out quickly becoming his favorite sound in all the worlds. He teased the tip of his boyfriend's cock before slowly taking Sora's erection into his mouth. Hands quickly found their way to silver locks, holding on tightly as Riku started moving his head, taking more into his mouth with each downward motion. Once he was half way, Riku took the remainder of his partner's erection into his mouth in one go, savoring the beautiful moan from Sora. 

"Riku, I can't-" Sora choked out, pulling at the hair in his hands. "I'm gonna.....!"

Riku pulled off with a soft pop, pressing one final soft kiss to the inside of his boyfriends soft thigh before sitting up. He pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it aside before pulling at the ribbon still wrapped around Sora's body. 

"How about we take this off?" 

Sora nodded enthusiastically, his legs still shaking from the closeness of his orgasm. Riku pulled the ribbon off slowly, letting his hands linger as he followed the trail down along Sora's body. Once he had the ribbon off, he tossed it aside like he had his shirt, making sure it was completely off the bed before reaching down to unfasten the button on his jeans. Riku held himself over Sora again, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

"Let me help you with those." Sora whispered, pulling his boyfriend's pants and boxers down to his knees before handing him the small bottle. 

Riku opened the bottle, squirting some of the lube into his hand before gripping both of their cocks in his hand. He stroked them both slowly, savoring every moan he elicited with his touch. Sora gripped the sheets tightly in an attempt to ground himself so he wouldn't finish too soon, 

Riku pressed his face to his partner's shoulder, a pleasured groan escaping his throat as he moved his hand faster. "You feel so good Sora." 

He felt Sora squirming under him and knew he wouldn't last much longer. As the familiar warmth started to pool in his stomach, he moved his hand faster, chasing their mutual completion until the final moment. They finished together, Riku's name all but screamed as they both painted Sora's chest with their cum. Riku's hand stilled as his body convulsed one final time, moving to the bed in an attempt to keep from falling on Sora. 

"Merry Christmas Sora." he whispered breathlessly. 

"Merry Christmas Riku."


End file.
